


Gli adulti hanno sempre ragione

by dlyce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Slash, Slice of Life, The Pack, derek e stiles sono idioti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyce/pseuds/dlyce
Summary: Stiles e Derek sono una coppia perfetta agli occhi di tutti, eppure i due non riescono ad andare oltre la semplice amicizia. Fortuna che alcuni "adulti" sono pronti ad aprir loro gli occhi.Dal testo:- non dimenticare i pantaloncini, e i preservativi- ma che preservativi, siamo in una caffetteria- Derek, non ti ho detto mica di accoppiarti su un tavolo, davanti a dieci persone. Un po’ di romanticismo, sei mio nipote diamine!-e non passa giorno in cui non mi maledica per questo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Questa storia è la conseguenza di un pomeriggio di noia, in cui avevo voglia di scrivere pur non avendo una trama molto originale su cui lavorare. Quindi perdonatemi per le banalità che ho inserito. La storia è divisa in tre capitoli, ciascuno dedicato ad un personaggio. Buona lettura!

Una particolarità di Peter è che, quando è in sua compagnia, Stiles desidera mettere la maggiore distanza possibile tra loro. Eppure, nel momento in cui il licantropo non è nei paraggi, il ragazzo si trova a desiderare l'esatto opposto. Non tanto perché ne senta la mancanza, ma piuttosto perché non è mai una buona idea lasciargli troppa libertà.

Ad esempio, è da ben dodici ore che Peter è uscito dall'appartamento che con entusiasmo Derek ha deciso di condividere con lui. Non ha comunicato i suoi piani per la giornata ed al cellulare è irraggiungibile. Questi due fattori, uniti al luccichio di follia che Isaac giura di avergli visto negli occhi quando lo ha incontrato quella mattina, sono stati sufficienti a gettare l'intero branco nel panico.

"Magari è andato a fare una scampagnata in montagna. Lì il cellulare non prende" suggerisce Scott  
"Ma se usa l'auto anche per fare 50 metri" gli ricorda Lydia, mentre tutti gli altri annuiscono in conferma.

"Il primo che dice un'altra stupidaggine si ritroverà scaraventato contro il muro" Derek borbotta con tono piatto, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e il capo stretto tra le mani

Stiles ha sempre trovato che Derek avrebbe potuto essere un ottimo attore tragico.

"Derek!" lo ammonisce Erica "Non essere così drastico"  
"Anche tu saresti drastica se avessi perso tuo zio psicopatico e pluriomicida"  
"Ed eccolo che ricomincia" cantilena Stiles, non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione di stuzzicare l'altro  
"Stiles" Derek si volta nella sua direzione "se provi a dire un'altra volta che sono un melodramma vivente, ti giuro che ti investo con la tua amata jeep"  
"Scott posso farti una domanda?" Dice Stiles, apparentemente ignorando l’altro  
"Certo amico"  
"Come definiresti la minaccia di Derek?"  
"Mm, non saprei, forse minacciosa?" Risponde con sguardo confuso da triglia  
"Io direi melodrammatica"  
"Ok ti avevo avvertito"

Il licantropo scatta in avanti, ma prima che possa afferrarlo con gli artigli Stiles lo blocca.

"Ehi fermo, fermo, ho un'idea"  
Derek si arresta e Stiles gongola per mezzo secondo, prima di decidersi a parlare, incitato dagli occhi rossi del più grande  
"Allora, potreste dividervi in coppie e controllare in giro per la città. Derek resterà qui, nel caso in cui Peter tornasse, e io vado a casa a cercare di rintracciare il segnale gps del cellulare sul computer"  
"Puoi usare il mio se vuoi"  
"Hai un computer?"  
"Si lo uso per ordinare il cibo per cani su internet. Sai, faccio provviste per l'inverno"  
"Ehi questo è sarcasmo, amico. Forse dovremmo trascorrere meno tempo insieme"  
"E allora forse dovresti smettere di venire qui a guardare le tue stupide serie TV sul mio divano"  
"Era un rischio che avresti dovuto considerare quando hai acquistato quel televisore gigantesco"  
"Ragazzi credo che vi stia sfuggendo il punto della situazione"  
"Giusto, Allison. Allora andate. Chi lo trova avvisa gli altri"

In un attimo il loft è vuoto. Stiles si siede sul divano e osserva Derek andare nell'altra stanza per fare ritorno con un computer portatile. 

"Però! Ultimo modello. Non me lo aspettavo"  
"Non ti stanchi mai di prendermi in giro davanti agli altri?" Gli chiede Derek in tono divertito  
"Nah. Ti dirò: è il mio passatempo preferito"  
"Credimi, l'ho notato. E poi è inutile farlo: ormai lo sanno che non ci odiamo" gli dice, sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano.  
"Ehi anche tu stai al gioco, con tutti quei ringhi e le minacce, che vorrei dirti non sono più efficaci come un tempo"  
"Le mie minacce non hanno mai funzionato con te"  
"Perché sin dall'inizio sapevo che mi volevi bene"  
"Volevo ucciderti"  
"Non parlo dell'inizio inizio. Diciamo dopo due anni"  
"Facciamo tre"  
"Forse mi conviene tacere"

Derek non gli risponde, ma sorride. Un sorriso sincero che gli colora le guance e gli illumina gli occhi. Stiles lo trova bellissimo. Gli passa un braccio sulle spalle e lo stringe un po’ più a sè. È una cosa che fanno spesso. Non significa nulla. Del resto Stiles abbraccia chiunque. Anche se Derek non è tipo da gesti teneri. E quindi Stiles va molto fiero di essere riuscito ad addolcire un lupo mannaro tetro e scontroso. Non che questo il branco debba saperlo.

"cos'è questa scenetta smielata da coppia innamorata?" 

Come non detto.

"Peter che diavolo dici?" Derek ringhia, facendo sobbalzare Stiles che si allontana subito. "E si può sapere dove diamine eri?"  
"Ero al centro benessere a fare un trattamento rilassante"  
"Trattamento rilassante?" Chiede Derek allibito  
"Si, sai, per rilassarmi. Il caldo mi stressa"  
"Il caldo lo stressa" ripete ancora il mannaro più giovane, catatonico

"Si nipote, sveglia! Comunque non volevo interrompervi, continuate pure a tubare come due gatti in calore, io vado di sopra"  
"Peter lo sai che i piccioni tubano e non i gatti?" Urla Stiles in direzione della scala a chiocciola dove il licantropo più anziano è già sparito.

Derek si volta esasperato verso Stiles, trovandolo leggermente rosso in viso. 

"Davvero? Di tutto ciò che ha detto ti preoccupi del fatto che non sappia che verso facciano degli stupidi volatili?"  
"Non credo che i piccioni siano stupidi, pigri piuttosto. Sai quando tu li rincorri e loro non volano?"  
"Stiles" Derek si pizzica con due dita il ponte del naso " ti giuro che mi fai venire il mal di testa"  
"Non sei il primo che me lo dice oggi. In effetti sei il quarto, anzi quinto, anche se non dovrei contare mio padre. Sospetto che ormai me lo dica per abitudine"  
"Oddio come si fa a tapparti quella boccaccia?"  
"Nipote dovresti ficcargli tu sai cosa in bocca, ecco come si fa" dice peter sbucando dalla porta  
"Eeed è giunto il momento che io me ne vada, ci sono livelli di psicopatia che non posso tollerare. Ciao Derek. Peter sempre inquietante rivederti"  
"Non dirmi che ti ho spaventato piccolo?"  
"Non chiamarlo così" grugnisce Derek, illuminando gli occhi di rosso.  
"Calmo" dice il licantropo più anziano, alzando le mani "Cerco solo di aprirvi gli occhi. ricordate che gli adulti hanno sempre ragione"  
"Non se sono dei vecchi licantropi fuori di testa"  
"Dettagli ragazzi, dettagli"

 

NDA  
Ciao di nuovo e grazie per essere arrivati alla fine di questo capitolo. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. La storia è completa, quindi riuscirò ad aggiornare molto presto.


	2. Berta

Derek cammina svelto sul marciapiede, mentre fissa la lista di oggetti che Peter gli ha praticamente ordinato di acquistare. Sorseggia il suo caffè e con la coda dell'occhio presta attenzione per evitare di scontrarsi con qualche passante. Capisce che la tecnica non è molto efficace quando qualcuno gli sbatte addosso, scaraventando il suo caffè a terra.

"Che diamine" Derek solleva lo sguardo "Stiles!"  
"Derek! Ti ho rovesciato tutto il caffè", quasi urla agitando le mani in aria.

"Non c'è problema" Gli sorride per tranquillizzarlo. Il ragazzino si agita sempre troppo per i suoi gusti. 

"sì che c'è: te lo ricompro, vieni" 

Non ha neppure il tempo di capire cosa stia accadendo, che Stiles ha già trascinato entrambi davanti alla cassa di una piccola caffetteria lì vicino.

"Cosa prendete cari?" Chiede una donna sulla sessantina dall'aria gentile. Berta recita il cartellino appuntato sulla sua divisa.

Derek risponde alla domanda prima che Stiles possa aprire bocca. 

"Un caffè nero lungo, zucchero a parte, e per lui cappuccino alla zucca"  
Stiles lo guarda allibito e forse un po’ sospettoso. Come se ci fosse qualcosa di male a ricordare il cappuccino preferito di un amico. 

"Come fai a sapere cosa volevo prendere? Leggi anche nel pensiero? Oddio, chi sa quante figuracce ho fatto"

Derek non può evitare di alzare gli occhi al cielo. 

"stai scherzando? Sono anni che ogni autunno mi tocca ascoltarti mentre tessi le lodi del cappuccino alla zucca"

Stiles si schiaffa una mano in fronte.  
"Giusto. È che non pensavo ascoltassi realmente ciò che dico"  
"Io ascolto sempre ciò che dici, anche se a volte potrei farne davvero a meno" 

L’altro gli scocca un'occhiataccia.

"Tipico di te dire una cosa gentile, seguita da una cattiveria"

"Ecco a voi cari” Berta li interrompe, sorridente “sono 4 dollari. Vi offro anche una ciambella, perché siete una bellissima coppia e perché tu sei troppo magro" dice poi, indicando Stiles.

Derek si sente arrossire di colpo all’insinuazione e con un'occhiata veloce si accorge che anche il figlio dello sceriffo è nelle sue stesse condizioni.

"Non siamo una coppia" spiega alla signora, allungando i soldi sul bancone.  
"e io non sono troppo magro, ho solo i vestiti larghi, guardi" 

Il ragazzo solleva la maglia per mostrare alla donna gli addominali, inaspettatamente ben scolpiti.

"Stiles!!! Non posso crederci, copriti "  
" ma io.."  
"Andiamoci a sedere. Forza!" 

Lo trascina per un polso, mentre questi borbotta imprecazioni contro la vecchia impertinente, cara nonnina un corno.  
Si siedono all'unico tavolo libero all'angolo della sala. Il tavolo preferito di Stiles. E anche questa è un’informazione che non sa come sia potuta rimanere nella sua testa così a lungo.

"Ehi ma dovevo essere io ad offrirti il caffè"  
"Taci ragazzino"  
"Ora ti riconosco sacco di pulci, prima eri tutto sorrisi, mi ero preoccupato"  
"Sai, non sono sempre nervoso. Per lo più è una cosa che succede quando tu sei in giro"  
"Quale onore. Beh, mi fa piacere che tu non sia sempre imbronciato"

Derek osserva l'altro prendere un sorso del suo latte e fare un verso osceno di apprezzamento. E si sorprende a pensare che potrebbe passare ore ed ore a guardarlo.

Si abbandonano ad un confortante silenzio, purtroppo subito interrotto dal suono del cellulare di Derek.

"è Peter, devo rispondere" 

Telefonata in corso:

-nipote dove sei?  
\- sono in centro, sto tornando  
\- hai preso tutto quello che ti ho chiesto?  
-non ti comprerò dei pantaloncini da ciclista solo per sopportarti mentre ti aggiri per casa tutto il giorno, vantandoti delle tue grazie

Stiles inizia a ridere sguaiatamente, facendosi persino venire le lacrime agli occhi

-con chi sei Derek?  
-non ti riguarda  
\- appuntamento galante?  
\- non essere ridicolo

"Praticamente è come chiedergli di non respirare" si intromette Stiles. Mai che il ragazzino riesca a tener chiusa la boccaccia.

\- uh è Stiles! Decisamente un incontro romantico. Vi lascio, non ci date troppo dentro  
-ti ammazzo  
-non sarai così acido dopo il sesso  
-sto attaccando, Peter  
\- non dimenticare i pantaloncini, e i preservativi!  
\- ma che preservativi, siamo in una caffetteria  
\- Derek, non ti ho detto mica di scopartelo su un tavolo, davanti a dieci persone. Un po’ di romanticismo, sei mio nipote diamine!  
-e non passa giorno in cui non mi maledica per questo  
-anche io ti voglio bene Derek. Salutami il piccolo  
-ti ho detto che non devi chiamarlo così. È l’ultimo avvertimento

L’unica risposta che riceve è il suono della linea del telefono che cade.

“non ci credo: mi ha chiuso il telefono in faccia”  
"Tuo zio è da brividi"  
"Non me ne parlare"  
"Ed inopportuno: ha davvero insinuato che noi stessimo facendo sesso? Cioè che faremo sesso? Che vorremmo, si, che oh, hai capito"

"Spero proprio che non lo facciate qui. Sarebbe piuttosto inopportuno"

Derek quasi ha un infarto sentendo accanto a sé la voce dell'anziana cassiera.

“Non volevo spaventarvi cari. Gradite altro caffè?"  
"No signora, grazie"

La donna lo ignora e riempie le loro tazze

"Sai, giovanotto" dice rivolgendosi a Stiles "dovresti convincere il tuo fidanzato ad indossare abiti meno attillati. Attira troppe occhiate interessate"  
Derek avvampa all'istante.

"Non stiamo insieme signora"  
"Beh dovreste. Sareste una bellissima coppia”  
“Con tutto il rispetto, signora, non credo che ..”  
“Ricordate che le persone adulte come me sono sagge e hanno quasi sempre ragione. Ascoltate la vecchia Berta"

E detto questo la donna si allontana, con fare solenne di chi ha appena rivelato un'assoluta verità 

"Questa storia sta iniziando ad essere stancante"  
"Non me ne parlare"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! Ecco l’aggiornamento. Come vedete, la storia va presa per quello che è: una stupidaggine scritta per divertimento. Alla prossima!


	3. Il coach

"Stilinski c'è il tuo ragazzo sulle gradinate" 

Stiles smette per un attimo di allacciarsi le scarpe per osservare il viso paonazzo di Bobby Finstock. 

"Coach ma di cosa sta parlando?" 

Per tutta risposta Finstock inclina il capo indicandogli una direzione ben precisa. Stiles aguzza lo sguardo e si scontra con gli occhi verdi di Derek. 

"Oh, quello non è il mio ragazzo" aggiunge sorridendo.  
"Inutile mentire. Francamente me ne infischio della tua vita sentimentale. L'importante è che teniate lontani i vostri ormoni da me e dal mio ufficio"  
"Coach dico seriamente. Noi non siamo"  
"Stammi a sentire Stilinski. Una cosa che non tollero sono i cechi"  
"Questo è politicamente scorretto"  
"Non intendo fisicamente cechi. Intendo gli idioti come te, cechi in amore"  
"Con tutto il rispetto. Non ha materiale per poter"  
"Stilinski" lo interrompe, assestandogli una forte pacca sulla spalla "la vita mi ha insegnato una grande verità: non ci si deve fidare delle scimmie e degli adolescenti. Sono subdoli e pronti a lanciarti i loro escrementi in faccia"  
"Questa è una cosa alquanto strana da pensare" dice Stiles, accigliato.

"Il succo è: bando alle bugie, scimmia adolescente" 

Stiles apre la bocca per replicare, ma si rende conto che ormai è troppo tardi per fermare il delirio del suo professore.

"Vi ho visti l'altro giorno in caffetteria" prosegue questi "Credimi eravate più smielati di una coppia di procioni che condividono un pasto senza stordirsi a suon di graffi e unghiate"  
"Fortunatamente non insegna letteratura perché i paragoni non sono davvero il suo forte"   
"Stammi a sentire, ragazzino. È palese che vi piacete a vicenda. E non cercare di negarlo"  
"Io... Crede davvero che io gli piaccia?"  
"Non mi interessa. Fai l'uomo e bacialo. Prima che venga qui a picchiarmi. Lo hai visto come mi sta guardando?"  
"Si, Derek ha l'aria minacciosa"  
"Bene. Ascolta le mie parole, Stilinski. Gli adulti hanno sempre ragione"

Di nuovo con questa storia.  
Stiles osserva l'uomo avvicinarsi a Greenberg per mollargli un ceffone ben assestato sulla nuca e sbraitargli contro. Quando si volta verso le gradinate in cerca di Derek, di lui non c'è più traccia.

Stiles ha rimuginato per un'ora intera, prima di decidersi ad inviare a Derek un messaggio con una semplice frase: "Mi sono stancato".

"Di cosa Stiles?"  
"Ahhh" Stiles ruzzola giù dal letto dove era sdraiato. Nonostante il dolore alla schiena, scatta subito a sedere e rivolge lo sguardo alla finestra della sua camera.

Ed eccolo lì, Derek Hale, comodamente seduto sul davanzale, che sghignazza alla vista dell'ennesima prova della sua sbadataggine. 

"Dico? Sei impazzito? Mi hai fatto venire un colpo"  
"Non ho potuto resistere"  
"Sta attento. Io potrei non saper resistere a darti un ceffone"  
"Faresti del male solo a te stesso. Ricordi? Licantropo" dice, indicandosi. 

"Dannato lupastro"  
"Non chiamarmi così"  
"Ti chiamo come voglio. Soprattutto se invadi la mia camera"  
"Sei tu che mi hai dato a parlare"  
"Ti ho inviato un sms, Derek. Un sms. Magari non volevo avviare una conversazione a quattr'occhi in questo preciso istante"

Derek annuisce, balza giù dalla finestra e si avvicina a Stiles, ancora seduto sul pavimento. Allunga una mano nella sua direzione e lo aiuta a issarsi. Stiles mantiene l'equilibrio. Il che è straordinario, se si considera che la distanza tra loro è quasi nulla e che questo lo rende sempre molto confuso e imbranato.

"Allora vuoi che me ne vada?" Derek quasi gli sussurra all'orecchio, senza neanche rendersi conto dell'effetto che gli provoca.

"Ovvio che no" Stiles squittisce.

Evidentemente Derek non si aspettava questa risposta, perché solleva entrambe le sopracciglia in un'espressione di incredulità.

 

"Hai detto che sei stanco" dice, infatti, confuso.

 

"Oh non fare finta di nulla. So che eri al campo oggi. E so che tu sai che io so che hai ascoltato quello che ha detto il coach"  
"Non ero io quello sulle gradinate"

Un sorriso sornione si dipinge sul volto di Stiles.   
"E chi ha parlato di gradinate?"

Derek affloscia le spalle e punta lo sguardo sul pavimento.

"Va bene, ero io"  
Stiles gongola all'ammissione e Derek gli scocca un'occhiataccia.

"Questa situazione non è più tollerabile" Stiles indica lo spazio tra i loro petti "non è più tollerabile che mi debba sentir dire da persone palesemente squilibrate, come Peter e il coach e persino la vecchia Berta,che noi due ci piacciamo. Questa storia deve finire"

Derek alza il capo che finora era stato rivolto al pavimento. Il suo sguardo è ferito, non più gioioso e leggero come un attimo prima.

"Mi dispiace averti innervosito. Ho sempre cercato di non farti pesare l'attrazione che provo nei tuoi confronti"

Però! Stiles credeva che ci sarebbe voluto molto più tempo per cavare quelle parole dalla bocca di Derek.

 

"Cercherò di starti a debita distanza" tuona ancora il licantropo, voltandogli le spalle e allontanandosi.

Stiles però lo affera per il polso, facendolo voltare nella sua direzione.

"Possibile che tu sia così tonto?" Gli sorride, guadagnandosi un ringhio, che prontamente fa svanire poggiando le sue labbra su quelle del più grande.

Derek lo ricambia in un nano secondo, come se aspettasse quello da una vita. Gli passa le mani sulla schiena in lente carezze, stringendolo forte.

"Allora non eri serio prima?" Gli domanda, ancora insicuro.

Stiles non gli risponde, ma getta il capo all'indietro e ride. Tutto sa di felicità e di promessa.  
Derek gli spinge leggermente la nuca, riportando la sua testa ad una posizione normale e lo bacia, a lungo e con dolcezza.

 

"Oh santo cielo! Finalmente. Credevo ci avreste messo un'eternità"

Stiles ha quasi un infarto. Per la seconda volta in mezz'ora. Derek lo allontana bruscamente e si schiarisce la gola.

"Papà non è come sembra. Noi ecco"  
"Noi stiamo insieme " si intromette Derek.

Stiles lo guarda allibito.

"Stiamo insieme?"  
"Stiamo insieme "  
"State insieme" dice contento lo sceriffo "da quanto?"  
"Dieci secondi, undici, dodici"  
"Stiles" urlano in coro gli altri due.  
"Sisi scusate"  
"Credo che abbiate bisogno di parlare" aggiunge lo sceriffo in tono divertito, avviandosi a passo spedito verso la porta "vado in caffetteria da Berta. Quella donna ci aveva visto giusto su di voi. Se non fosse stato per lei non ci avrei mai fatto caso"

"È perché gli adulti hanno sempre ragione" cantilena Stiles  
"E io cosa sono? Un adolescente?" Ribatte il padre.  
"Assolutamente no! Ed è per questo motivo che i fantastici dolci di Berta te li puoi anche scordare" gli urla appresso Stiles. 

Il padre lo ignora e fischiettando allegro sbatte la porta di casa, lasciandoli finalmente soli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! E grazie per essere arrivati fino alla fine di questo delirio. Voglio scusarmi per l'enorme ritardo, ma il mio pc è andato distrutto e ho perso tutte le storie che stavo scrivendo, compresa una long a cui stavo lavorando da un anno. Ad ogni modo, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e aspetto con ansia le vostre recensioni. Alla prossima!


End file.
